¿Qué precio tiene el amor?
by Zusuky
Summary: Morinaga como siempre piensa las cosas de forma inmadura. Ahora debe responder si el amor tiene un limite de costo para invertir y si unicamente el pone de su parte.


**¿Qué precio tiene el amor? **

.

.

Todavía me siento mareado y me duele la cabeza. Hace apenas un par de horas todavía tenía fiebre y me dolía la espalda; debe ser por el golpe de la caída.

No sé qué me entristecé más, que mis planes de regresar a casa y ver a senpai se hayan afectado o que él ni siquiera me llame para saber porque no llegue a nuestro hogar.

Las palabras de Kuze san me quitaron el sueño por horas y en vez de descansar como me recomendó el doctor, aquí estoy tumbado en la cama muy agotado de tanto pensar y no obtener respuestas a mis preguntas, pero ¿Cómo lograrlo si la persona que puede quitarme esta ansiedad y dudas no está aquí, conmigo?

Tampoco puedo negar que hasta cierto punto lo que mi jefe dijo es verdad.

\- Estabas muy pálido y con pésimo aspecto, te dije que lo mejor era quedarte a descansar en vez de ir a Nagoya con tanta prisa -

Lo que Kuze san ignora es que, después de que me mude a esta ciudad hace ya más de dos meses, despertar cada mañana solo fue lo más difícil para mí. Y de las noches ni hablar, las pocas veces que me cole a la habitación de senpai cuando vivíamos juntos, lo veía dormir y siempre note que el acostumbraba dormir de lado acurrucado y resguardando sus manos bajo la almohada ¡Como extrañaba los minutos cuando me la pasaba viéndolo! Me preguntaba cuando llegaría el día que pudiéramos despertar juntos siempre y yo abrazándolo en esa misma posición donde se ve tan lindo relajado.

Pero Kuze continuo casi regañándome, porque ya me lo había advertido:

\- Y ni hablar de lo costoso que es hacer esos viajes como planeas hacerlo. A este paso, invertirás medio salario por ir a ver a tu novio y...disculpa que te lo diga, pero él no parece hacer ningún esfuerzo por verte y mucho menos invertir en viajar hasta aquí -

Como si mis dudas y preocupaciones no fueran suficientes, aquí estaba Kuze san añadiendo más, ahora debo cuestionarme ¿Cuánto me cuesta económicamente estar con senpai? El precio de vivir en Hamamatsu es mayor a lo que invertía al vivir en Nagoya. Las tarifas de transporte también varían mucho. Además de la comida cada día, porque con este trabajo, debo comer en el comedor de la empresa o algún restaurant si andamos en la calle promocionando los productos farmacéuticos.

Los primeros días esos costos me parecían indignantes para los jóvenes que como yo rondamos los 24 años y comenzamos con la vida laboral. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Necesitaba el trabajo porque ahora tenía la meta de comprar una casa donde vivir con senpai el resto de mi vida.

\- No parece nada romántico lo que dices Kuze san, como voy a ponerme a ver quién aporta más económicamente en la relación. Yo amo a mi novio -

En el curso de economía nos enseñaron que hay utilidades o ganancias si sientes la felicidad que te da una unidad añadida o sea algún bien. En mi caso, la unidad añadida era estar el fin de semana con senpai. Por otro lado, la utilidad o en este caso la felicidad disminuye con cada unidad que se consigue: entre más tienes de algo, menos felicidad te da cada unidad y menos vale. Y yo no pretendía que mi inversión de amor estuviera regida por este principio, porque así no debe funcionar una relación.

Aunque debo admitir que los años que he estado con senpai siempre me había preguntado si el amor tiene una fecha de expiración y eso me dio mayor temor cuando se fue a esa pasantía en Canadá por dos meses y luego esa fuerte pelea que estallo ante la presencia de Masaky. En ambos casos, más que sentir que cada quien tomaba su rumbo, se sentía como que él me abandonaba. Pero cuando todo se arregló, cuando me pidió permanecer a su lado, en ese momento, estaba tan emocionado por todas las posibilidades que podrían surgir, tan ilusionado en pensar si lo que el sentía podía convertirse en amor, que hubiera pagado lo que fuera por que estuviéramos juntos veinticuatro horas de cada día de nuestras vidas. Un amor así, no tenía precio.

\- Nunca dije que no lo amaras o el a ti, pero es algo normal de pensar. Y mas si piensan estar así por mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes? Muchas relaciones se vienen abajo por discusiones que tienen que ver con el dinero, a la larga lo quieras o no esos temas se tienen que hablar y llegar a un acuerdo si quieren que la relación sobreviva a la distancia y funcione-

A pesar de que nunca he podido llamar a senpai mi novio, y menos mi amante. Si queria que nuestra relación se mantuviera de por vida y no que acabara como tan cruelmente me lo hacía ver Kuze san. Así que, aunque este no era el romance dulce y romántico que yo esperaba, si quería que fuera eterno. Pero todo parecía indicar que para senpai yo no valía el costo de un cambio de planes o la inversion de una relación a distancia. Antes con solo tenerlo, aunque tuviera que forzalo me conformaba, pero ya no, me decía a mí mismo que eso era comprensible. Pero ahora con esa pregunta dándome vueltas en la cabeza ¿Exactamente cuánto dinero estoy dispuesto a pagar por un fin de semana con él?

Viéndolo fríamente, me parecía nada lo que pagaba si senpai era accesible y me prestaba atención. Si nos poníamos a conversar y beber vino riéndonos a carcajadas hasta casi el amanecer. Y ni que decir que pagaría el doble o más si el correspondía mis besos y caricias. Pero ahora que lo medito más, si sentía que gastaba demasiado si senpai se la pasaba sentado en la sala empecinado a terminar las notas y observaciones que no utilizaría si no hasta la siguiente semana. Llegaba a enojarme de lo cansado que llegaba, de lo largo del viaje y del dinero gastado sin recibir una cordial bienvenida.

Senpai siempre parecía valorar nuestra relación menos que yo. Le daba prioridad a sus investigaciones y carrera; siempre tan seguro en todos sus planes que nunca me atreví a cuestionarlo.

Kuze san parecia querer continuar hablando de lo mismo, pero el timbre de mi habitación nos hizo girar el rostro hacia la puerta. Él se dirigió a ella después de preguntar si esperaba a alguien, le dije que no.

\- Oh! Adelante -

Dijo Kuze san mirando discretamente desde los pies a la cabeza a su visitante "¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Que tenemos aquí? No me digan que este lindo chico es el aterrador novio de Morinaga kun "

\- No pensé que habría visitas -

Respondió Souichi mirando más a la dirección de Morinaga e ignorando la presencia de Kuze san.

\- Senpai! Que sorpresa tenerte por acá, pero siéntate por favor -

Invito enseguida a aun emocionado de ver a tan inesperada pero añorada presencia. Tuvo intension de levantarse por lo que Kuze le recordó:

\- No Tetsuhiro, no te levantes, el medico fue claro en que debes descansar y cuidarte mas -

Lo dijo mirando de reojo alguna reacción en Souichi, quien ya había jalado una silla para sentarse y que mantenía un rostro neutral. Y al ver que no decía nada, añadió:

\- Sin importar que razones tenías para ir a Nagoya, no justifica que te esfuerces tanto que enfermes y colapses, además de que ese boleto para viajar es carísimo y ya lo perdiste. Con una simple llamada pudiste evitar todo, ¡Ah! Pero cierto, que no te respondían las llamadas, que inmadurez -

Souichi levanto su vista evidentemente disgustado por el comentario que obviamente era una indirecta para él "Pero que se cree este imbécil y Morinaga también debe haber hablado de más aquí ¿No le basto con su imprudencia con Tadakoro? Pero jure que no le gritaría ni molestaría por este día, pero mañana ya verás idiota"

Una vez que Morinaga se deshizo de la molesta presencia de Kuze san y por fin estaban solos en su habitación, Souichi se hallaba bastante retirado de la cama sentado donde había arrastrado la silla. Morinaga frunció el ceño ante eso y respirando profundo reclamo al hombre que solo miraba cada esquina del cuarto.

\- Senpai! Estas muy lejos, así no podemos hablar, además estoy débil para intentar algo -

\- Que? Y ¿quién está hablando de algo? Y si hablo, solo será para gritarte por hacerme venir hasta acá pensando que tuviste un accidente o algo parecido. No contestaste mi último mensaje, ni siquiera lo miraste -

\- Perdoname senpai, pero me desmayé, cuando salí del departamento para ir a casa, sentí que todo se movía bajo mis pies y cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital. Mi teléfono debe tenerlo Kuze san. Pero me hace feliz que hayas venido preocupado por mí -

\- Pero eso no te salvara de todo lo que tienes que explicar idiota, además de que me hiciste gastar una fortuna al venir hasta acá -

\- Es lo que gasto cada que voy a Nagoya senpai, ¡vamos! Tu nunca vienes y no lo hubieras hecho si no llegas a pensar que algo me ocurrió -

\- Bastardo! No compares mis ingresos con los tuyos, no he dicho que me pese gastar, simplemente no es lo mismo tú tienes un trabajo de planta -

Por supuesto, ese era un gran detalle que Morinaga no estaba tomando en cuenta, Souichi nunca fue una persona avara, de hecho, cuando recién comenzó a ser su asistente y antes de declarársele; era común que su senpai corriera con los gastos de la comida cuando se quedaban en el laboratorio horas extras o Morinaga renunciaba a sus días de descanso para apoyarlo.

\- Además, el que haya venido hasta aquí y gastado mi dinero, tomalo como un presente por ser este día -

\- ¿Este día? -

\- Si ¿Que no es hoy 5 de Julio? Sabes que a mí no me gustan este tipo de cosas, no me hagas decirlo baka y no esperes nada más por que gaste el dinero en el boleto de ida y vuelta -

Y yo que pensé que nuestras inversiones no estaban a la par, pero con esto, nuevamente senpai supera mis expectativas ¿Podría amarlo aún más de lo que lo amo?

.

Al final de cuentas, el amor es una inversión. Invertimos tiempo, emociones y sí, también dinero.

Senpai me daba lo que tenía. Y eso vale más que todos los gastos que pueda hacer.

.

.

.

**Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

**.**

**.**

**Saludos!**

**.**

.


End file.
